Traición a la sangre
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS  Draco se enfrenta a una encrucijada, quizá la que más temía... ¿Qué pasará cuándo el linaje se interponga en medio de sus sentimientos?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta Fiction son producto de la cabecita loca de JK Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados con mi máximo sentido de admiración (más quisiera que fuera al revés, ¿no? jajaja). _

* * *

><p><strong>Traición a la sangre<strong>

Abrió los ojos y pareció que no lo había hecho. Todo a su alrededor era negro, para donde girara sólo veía negro, no había manera de aclarar esa visión, por más que se frotara los ojos o sacudiera la cabeza intentando despejarse.

Fue tanteando el piso y las paredes hasta que arrastrándose llegó a ubicarse en un rincón. Doblo las piernas y se abrazó con fuerza a ellas como si intentara protegerse de algo, aunque no supiera de que.

Cada vez que respiraba sentía que los pulmones eran invadidos de humo, de a poco los gritos empezaron a llenar sus oídos, cada vez se oían con mayor volumen. De repente sonó otra explosión y el piso se movió como si de un terremoto se tratara, Hermione profirió un grito de terror, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose de su acto, pensando que eso pudiera delatar su ubicación. Pensó en que quizá Ron y Harry habrían llegado a escucharla, pero la verdad era que ella no sabía donde se encontraban sus amigos, y más probable era que quién la encontrara fuera un Mortífago.

El panorama comenzó a aclararse lentamente, todo estaba cubierto de polvo lo que le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, por lo que le costó identificar quién se encontraba a algunos metros de ella. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, y respiraba agitadamente, también le pareció escuchar que sollozaba, lo que le dio a pensar que no se trataba de alguien del bando del Innombrable, pero aún así se colocó la capucha de su túnica (o lo que quedaba de ella) y se aferró con más fuerza a su varita. Le hubiera gustado tener la capa para hacerse invisible y desaparecer de allí en el momento que sus pulmones no aguantaron más y empezó a toser.

-Her…Hermione? –preguntó tembloroso del otro individuo, le pareció reconocer un rastro de una voz sumamente familiar. Así y todo se rehusó a responder- Granger, ¿eres tú? –volvió a insistir. Hermione percibió como la figura de aquél muchacho se iba acercando.

-¿Draco? –inquirió, aunque estaba segura de que se trataba de él.

Los pasos del chico aceleraron, pero recién cuando estaba a pocos metros ella pudo divisar su pálido rostro y su platinado cabello (en el momento opacado bajo tanta tierra). Al llegar al rincón se agachó y se abalanzó sobre ella. Hermione dio un respingo, pues no sabía de qué bando se encontraba ahora Draco y la actitud de este la había asustado. Más se sorprendió cuando comprendió que el muchacho lo único que hacía era abrazarla.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –Draco la soltó desentendido, no fue difícil reconocer que se había arrepentido de su arrebato. La ayudó a pararse y se asomó al pasillo asegurándose que no viniera nadie antes de echar a correr por él.

No sabía porque pero confiaba en él, corrió a su lado sujetándole con firmeza la mano. Se detuvieron frente a un gran paredón, al que el muchacho clavó firmemente la vista mientras murmuraba "un lugar seguro", su voz era casi inaudible, o quizá estaba amortiguada por los ruidos del resto del castillo, pero de todos modos, en cuestión de segundos apareció una puerta y ambos entraron en ella

-¿No se había incendiado?

-Parece que no –parecía tan sorprendido como ella de que la habitación no estuviera dañada y de las comodidades que ofrecía en ese momento. Hermione enseguida reconoció la guarida que hacía unos minutos atrás refugiaba al ED. -¡Oh, no… estás herida! –exclamó palideciendo aún más cuando pudo observarla a la luz.

Ella no entendió a que se refería hasta que inconcientemente se llevó la mano a la frente y notó un ardor al tocar donde se encontraba la herida, retiró la mano al instante y reparó en sus dedos llenos de sangre.

-No es nada, estoy bien –mintió. Intentó borrar la sensación de mareo de sus pensamientos, estaba segura que era pura sugestión porque hasta no ver la sangre no había sentido nada. Intentó autoconvencerse de ello hasta el último segundo antes de desplomarse.

Percibió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que la obligo a abrir los ojos después de lo que le parecieron horas, al hacerlo tenía el rostro de Draco frente a ella reflejando una suma preocupación. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas del chico y al notarlo intentó incorporarse, lo que evidentemente le fue imposible, sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas y se apretó los ojos con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que volvía a dejarse caer sobre él.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Draco la sujetaba desde el cuello y le acariciaba el enredado pelo, y ella se lo dejaba hacer sin miramientos. Ambos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, que precisamente se trataban de intentar adivinar los que surcaban la cabeza del otro.

-Tenemos que salir a luchar –espetó la muchacha a la vez que lograba sentarse sin marearse

-¿Estas loca? –el rostro se le desorbitó, no entendía como se le podría ocurrir algo así -¡Acabas de desmayarte, Granger!

-¡Ah, no me lo digas! –ironizó -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo aquí mientras están todos afuera luchando? –hizo una pausa, y movió la cabeza con desilusión- ¡Já!, ¿qué digo?, si a ti poco te importan los demás mientras tu pellejo esté a salvo

-No tienes idea –Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la sala sin volver a dirigirle la mirada. Ella quedó intrigada con esa reacción y atinó a acercarse cuando él repitió con tono ofendido –No tienes idea, Granger. Piensas que tú y tus amigos son los únicos capaces de salvarnos la vida a todos, ¿no?... te equivocas.

-¡Yo no creo eso! –replicó enfadada, pero al instante comprendió que discutiendo no llegaría a nada e intento cambiar su tono a uno más comprensivo- Lo único que creo es que necesitan a más gente ahí afuera colaborando, y perdona que te lo diga, pero no has hecho grandes demostraciones de querer colaborar con Hogwarts, al contrario, varias cosas no habrían sucedido por no ser que…

-¡Ya lo sé! –la interrumpió gritando lleno de impotencia -¿Te crees que no me carcome la culpa cada vez que lo pienso? ¿Crees que me siento orgulloso de ello? ¿Qué tuve alternativa?

-Yo no creo nada, Draco. Me baso en los hechos

-¡Já! –bufó- No me extraña, siempre basándote en hechos palpables, nunca viendo más allá… típica cabeza cerrada de sabelotodo

-Y tú siempre tan agresivo –la voz le salió en un hilo, casi quebrada. Volteo antes de que Draco percibiera de las lágrimas en sus ojos y se burlara de ello

-¡No me conoces!, no tienes idea de quién soy

-Claro, porque tu a mi sí, ¿no? –esta vez volvía a dirigirse a él, y le clavaba la mirada con furia –Lo que te basta saber es que soy hija de muggles y con eso deduces todo el resto, ¿verdad?

-Vuelves a equivocarte, Granger –una sonrisa se dibujo tímidamente en su rostro, lo que desconcertó por completo a la chica- Si sólo creyera eso de ti, no estarías aquí conmigo, ¿no crees?

-¿Y porqué lo haces? –la sorpresa y la intriga eran notables en su actitud, pero ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo. Draco pareció dudar y pensar y repensar la respuesta antes de abrir la boca

-Me salvaron la vida a mí y a Goyle, ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Esa es una excusa tonta, Malfoy. Al Draco que creo conocer poco le importaría quien le salvara la vida, y mucho menos le de devolvería el favor a una sangre sucia.

-No digas eso –se quejó estremeciéndose

-¿El qué? ¿San…sangre sucia? –preguntó atónita. No podía creer que al mismo Draco Malfoy, que tantas veces la había llamado así…

-Si, eso –la voz se volvió sumamente grave e imponente. Hermione optó por evitar seguir abordando ese tema.

-Bueno, sigues sin responderme…

-No lo sé, ¿está bien? –repuso Draco, nervioso- Escuché la explosión y sabía que no debías estar muy lejos de aquí, y algo me hizo correr a buscarte. Antes de encontrarte vi la pared de la habitación de menesteres –echó una mirada a la puerta de la sala- y pensé en intentar entrar aquí cuando te encontrara. Entonces el Innombrable volvió a hablar y todos los Mortífagos se esfumaron, por lo que se me hizo más fácil deambular por el castillo y encontrarte –miró al suelo, tratando de ocultar su rostro que comenzaba a sonrojarse –Y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces…

Hermione sintió como si el corazón le diera un vuelco y el estomago se tensionaba de una extraña manera. Por primera vez no sabía que decir, por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreír. Sin darse cuenta estaban otra vez distanciados por escasos pasos, al notarlo, Draco le dio la espalda, disimulando contemplar los tapices de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que colgaban en las paredes, la muchacha casi por inercia se acercó a él apoyándole una mano en el hombro, la cual retiro casi de inmediato, pero él hizo de cuenta que nada había sucedido.

-Potter está a salvo –rompió por fin el silencio, pero aún con la vista clavada en los tapices –Lo vi corriendo hacia el Gran Salón mientras te buscaba. Bueno… -ahora si se dirigía hacia la muchacha –en realidad vi sus pies, iba debajo de su capa. –se corrigió

-¿Al Gran Salón? –inquirió desconcertada

-Si, al Gran salón –respondió sin comprender la reacción de su compañera –Todos se dirigían hacia allí luego que se marcharon los Mortífagos.

-¿Y Ron? ¿Lo has visto? –Al mencionar el nombre de Weasley, el rostro de Draco se tensionó por completo denotando el asco que le significaba, como si se tratara de alguna especie de hechizo.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... y yo que creía que se trataba de Potter.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese traidor a la sangre –murmuro por lo bajo apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas

-¡No lo llames así! –le espetó furiosa mientras le pegaba en el hombro empujándolo hacia atrás. Draco ni siquiera intentó retractarse por lo dicho y se quedó clavado en el lugar mirándola. –A… además… -tartamudeo pero luego arrepentida de lo que iba a decir se quedó callada

-Además ¿qué? –la parte sensible que le había parecido conocer hacía un rato, se había esfumado por completo, volvía el tono soberbio del Draco habitual…

-Creí… -dudó- creí que después de lo que me dijiste, de que me buscaste –las palabras se le agolpaba. Respiró hondo y tardó en proseguir, como si midiera las palabras antes de dejarlas salir- creía que te importaba, que eras capaz de "traicionar tu sangre" –citó las comillas con los dedos y utilizó un tono burlón- por mí.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de aquella sala por unos instantes, hasta que una estridente risa exagerada emitida por Draco lo rompió por completo.

-¿Importarme?... ¿Tú? –Tosió para aclararse la voz, apreciaba la dificultad que tenía para disimular su nerviosismo –No sé que te hizo creer algo semejante… ¡Y todo el mundo que cree que tu eres la bruja más lista de Hogwarts!, por favor… -Sonreía con arrogancia, con esa altanería que tanto lo caracterizaba, que tanto molestaba… -No seas ilusa, Granger, ningún sangre pura en sus cabales –remarcó esta última palabra como si así demostrara a quién se refería puntualmente- accedería a salir con alguien como tú, a infectar su linaje…

Hermione hervía de rabia por haber sido tan ilusa de creer que Draco tenía razón, y que verdaderamente no lo conocía, pero al final era como ella siempre pensó. Lo que no entendía era porque le afectaba tanto lo que Draco le decía, porqué cada palabra le generaba una puñalada y el estomago volvía a tensársele. Se mordió los labios para contener los insultos, no valía la pena ni gastar tiempo en ello, masticó su rabia y giró decidida a salir por aquella puerta sin importarle que pasara tras ella en el castillo, pero Draco fue más rápido y en el momento que la muchacha le dio la espalda la tomó con fuerza del brazo reteniéndola. No la soltaba, pero tampoco decía nada, lo que le dio más furia e hizo un movimiento para soltarse. Draco la apretó con más fuerza, ya le estaba haciendo doler…

-Hermione, no… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Al levantar la vista pudo observar como los ojos celestes la miraban cristalizados, quiso mirarlos con detenimiento para confirmarlo, pero no pudo… acto siguiente Draco le apresaba el labio superior entre los suyos suavemente:

La estaba besando. Cuando se arrepintió de su acto y amago a alejarse, ella correspondió al beso hundiéndole los dedos entre el pelo y apretando con fuerza sus labios, tenía la sensación de estar sedienta y encontrar un manantial en aquella boca. Se separaron para tomar aire, y Draco aprovecho…

-Si, Granger… sería capaz –musitó en medio de una tímida sonrisa con el rostro completamente ruborizado, pero más seguro que nunca de sus palabras. Entonces fue ella quien se acercó sonriente, le envolvió el cuello con los brazos, cerró los ojos y poniéndose en puntas de pie lo volvió a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Es la primera vez que escribo en este Fandom, aunque siempre lo quise hacer, ninguna de las historias que comencé encontraron su final... a veces creo q JK lo dijo todo! jaja._  
><em>Esta historia no es más que producto de algo que soñé... si bien siempre creí que Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione y de allí su ensañamiento particular, nunca había sentido lo mismo del lado de ella, pero la imaginación el libre, y si la dejamos volar puede llegar a lugares insospechados jajaja<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de incursionar más en historias "Harry Pottenses", por lo que espero Reviews, con sus opiniones :)_


End file.
